


Еще один человек

by pestrayalenta



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestrayalenta/pseuds/pestrayalenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк любит Спока, Маккою остается только наблюдать, как идеально эти двое дополняют друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853348) by [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13). 



Иногда Маккой думает, что у него задержка развития, и поэтому он так и не научился бороться с незрелой, мелочной завистью. Это бы все объяснило, просто и без мучений. Однако «просто и без мучений» здесь не прокатит.  
— Ты любил когда-нибудь? — спрашивает Джим как-то вечером, слова запинаются, как будто им в спину дышит выпитый виски. — Делаешься таким уявзв… ух… уязвимым.  
— Это ужасно, — бормочет Маккой, не в силах посмотреть Джиму в глаза. Уязвимым — это слабо сказано, все равно что утверждать, будто просторы космоса имеют предел, что где-то там он кончается. Для него это не уязвимость. Это серьезнее, это его разрушает. Открывает для кого-то другого, позволяя опустошить его изнутри.  
— Это… штука такая, — рассуждает дальше Джим, — она заставляет тебя… чувствовать разное.  
Наверное, это больнее всего. Маккой настороже, возводит укрепления, дабы ничто не могло причинить ему боль – и вот все разрушено. Так легко разрушено.  
— Точно, — ворчит Маккой, — ты думаешь, ты в порядке, а потом встречаешь кого-то, ничего такого не имея в виду, и вот в нем что-то есть, и ты, черт возьми, никак не можешь об этом забыть. Даже если он уходит, он никуда не девается из твоей гребаной жизни. Ты как будто кусок себя ему отдаешь, который он никогда нахрен не вернет.  
Никогда не вернет, потому что взял и даже не заметил, и это Маккой ненавидит больше всего. Так не должно было случиться, однако случилось — и вот он больше не хозяин своей жизни. Он хотел бы ее вернуть, но, черт возьми, что с ней делать без этого всего, он уже не представляет.  
— Да, Боунс... Ты как будто обо мне, — ухмыляется Джим, — если только ты, ну знаешь, давай уж на прямоту, сам не пошел по моим стопам.  
— Не все желают устроить парад в твою честь, Джим.  
— Не нужно мне парада, я уже говорил. Разве что небольшой межгалактический праздник. Да, было бы круто, — Джим таращится в стакан, наверняка представляя торжество в свою честь, и как его именем назовут пиво.  
За это Маккой ненавидит Джима, поэтому следует за ним в самые дальние уголки вселенной. Как же он ненавидит, ненавидит все это.  
Кирк и Спок просто созданы друг для друга. Это видно по тому, как они дополняют друг друга: рассудительность Спока остужает горячую голову Джима, а страстность Кирка преодолевает ограничения споковой логики. Сама судьба, кажется, еще на стадии творения задумала их идеально подходящими друг другу, а, может, решила так позже. В конце концов, провидение не ошибается, оно не отбросило бы идеальных партнеров, как запасные детали, с разбитыми сердцами смотреть на этих двоих.  
— В июле, — внезапно говорит Джим, — пусть мой праздник будет в июле.  
— Джим, я буду чествовать тебя каждый чертов день и даже чаще, только заткнись, — рычит Маккой, и Джим хохочет.  
— Боунс, Боунс, тогда я бы любил тебя еще сильнее. Праздник каждый день — это круто.  
Может, все-таки это судьба. Спок идеален для Джима, но ведь Маккой тоже, а ему приходится слушать все эти «люблю» и «что бы я без тебя делал», как отголоски жизни, которой у него никогда не было, жизни, в которой эти слова звучали бы по-другому, если бы у Джима уже не было его второй половины. Но только так Маккой может хотя бы представить, что могло быть, и он чувствует себя заложником на этом корабле. В ловушке, в плену, без шанса на побег — потому что это убьет его.  
Когда Джим еще только обхаживал Спока, пряча влюбленный взгляд, Маккой думал, что может быть хуже? Неприятно было видеть, как жаркое отрицание сменяется неохотным согласием, а после переходит в полное признание. Но сейчас, сейчас стало еще хуже. Все бы ничего, если бы он так страстно не мечтал оказаться на месте Спока. Ему больно, так больно, но он молчит. Невозможно представить, какой агонией обернется отказ. Услышать, что его чувства безответны — все равно что медленно, мучительно сгореть, чувствуя каждую секунду пытки. Это разрушит его еще больше, чем сейчас. Он никогда не признается, унесет это с собой в могилу.  
Как же больно.  
*****  
Неделю спустя он сидит в столовой рядом с Ухурой, и оба подглядывают за разговором Джима и Спока. Хуже всего, что даже простая беседа у этих двоих выглядит глубоко личной. Им не надо заканчивать предложения, они дополняют друг друга даже в мыслях — и это отмечает их сильнее, чем любой поцелуй.  
— Ты любил когда-нибудь? — спрашивает Ухура, глядя на него с грустью, и на этот раз Маккой говорит «нет».  
Ему больно. Просто больно, все пошло не так, и чувство, которое должно было спасать, а не ранить, принесло только мучения. И хуже всего, что он с этим смирился.  
— Ненавижу любовь, — ворчит Маккой. Ухура просто смотрит на него.  
Смотрит как на человека, который любит Джима Кирка, но никогда не получит. И это так. Он — забытая судьбой идеальная половинка для того, кто и так уже цел.  
Он еще один человек, который любит Джима.  
Другими словами, Леонард Маккой просто никто.


End file.
